


Ink Black

by LittleDiva



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDiva/pseuds/LittleDiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was screaming, really screaming. He was shouting, loudly and angrily. The sound of glass shattering and she screamed even louder if that was even possible. I crawl even deeper under my bed, trying to keep my sobs quiet, trying not to draw his attention to me. Curled up into a ball, I try to think happy thoughts, ignore the sounds of screaming and shouting and think back to before, before he started drinking, before he started shouting and she started screaming, but I couldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink Black

"I'll see you later then."

I nodded absently, not really noticing as he kissed my cheek and walked off; there was a car in the driveway, a car I knew well. When I walked up to the door I didn't bother getting my key out, I knew mum would have forgotten to lock the door. The lounge room was empty, the heater was left on, I turned it off and walked into the kitchen. Floyd was dunking her head into a cup of water; the sink was full, a few plates soaking in the cold water. I put the bird back into the window cage, emptied the cup into the sink and walked to my bedroom. I put my bag on the bed and changed out of my school clothes. If he was here, and all the signs said he was, then mum was probably in the shed, I didn't want to think about what she was doing in there.

A beep from my computer, telling me Adam had was home and had signed on to msn, the fact that I was already signed on meant I had forgotten to sign off this morning. I ignored the flashing light, I didn't really feel like talking to him, and checked to see if dad was online. He wasn't. That either meant he was on his way home or his boss was looking over his shoulder. As his boss very rarely leaves his office I took it to mean he was on his way home. Time to face the music! I signed off and went outside. Penny was on the chain, she gave me the puppy eyes as I walked past. The shed door was partially open and I heard the sound of laughter through the gap. I opened it all the way. The sound of the metal door screeching as it scraped the cement drew their attention; he glared at me as he asked "What do you want?" I could practically hear the unsaid "bitch" tacked on to the end of the question.

"Dad's on his way home." I could see the exact moment mum's face changed from smiles to fear. "Thank you dear, I'll come inside in a minute." I left and went inside intending to change, only a few minutes spent in there and the smell already clung to my clothes. As I finished changing I could here the sound of a car pulling up outside, probably dad. Mum was already in the kitchen, a pot on the stove and water beginning to boil. "Are you hungry? I'm making eggs." She wore a smile on her face but I could see fear in her eyes. He must not have got out on time, I wondered if she had locked the shed with him inside. I shook my head and walked into the lounge room sitting down on the couch by the heater.

Dad was taking off his shoes, he had a frown on his face, must've had a bad day at work. He smiled when he saw me, "Hey kiddo, home already?" He didn't wait for an answer walking past me into the kitchen. The smell of alcohol followed him. I grabbed the TV remote and turned on the TV, turning up the sound so I couldn't hear the mumbled argument coming from the kitchen.

Dad walked out of the kitchen, Floyd on his shoulder, mum followed with a plate of egg and toast, "Do me a favour, dear, go and feed Penny for me please." I got up in relief; I wouldn't have to be here to watch the fight. I poured milk into a bowl and put it the microwave, then got a single serve of cat food out of the fridge. Whoever heard of a dog eating cat food? I took the warm milk and cat food outside and poured them both into Penny's food bowl, the dog barked at me as I walked back inside.

I hid in my room as the shouting started. Later, I would call myself an idiot. Later, I would realise what I had done was a stupid thing to do. Later…

She was screaming, really screaming. He was shouting, loudly and angrily. The sound of glass shattering and she screamed even louder if that was even possible. I crawl even deeper under my bed, trying to keep my sobs quiet, trying not to draw his attention to me. Curled up into a ball, I try to think happy thoughts, ignore the sounds of screaming and shouting and think back to before, before he started drinking, before he started shouting and she started screaming, but I couldn't.

There was a banging noise; coming from outside, and it was getting louder. I realized mum really had locked the shed. The key was in the lounge room, I had seen it on the table when dad got home. If dad found the guy, and he would, the banging would draw his attention, then he probably wouldn't survive the night, I had to get to him first. I was in the kitchen when mum stopped screaming and everything went quiet, I peeked around the side of the kitchen door, dad had his back to me. I must have made a noise because dad moved, I could see mum standing, she had something in her hand, I heard a noise and everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, I wrote this story in my senior year at high school for the creative writing assessment portion of my English class. It was worth 30% of my grade so a lot of thought went into it and by the end I was kinda in love with it.  
> After I Graduated I posted it on Fictionpress.com, and then a few months later completely forgot about it.  
> Turns out my Dad kept a copy of it on his external hard drive (of which he has at least ten of) because my Dad is a freak who instead of deleting the stuff he finds on old USBs his kids borrow from him he keeps it all in separate folders with our names on them (I seriously love my old man, he is so adorable).  
> So, I found this gem in amongst a bunch of kiddie photos trying to prove to mum that there were no baby photos of me to be found (turns out my bio mum had them all) and decided to post it here, cause ive been lurking on this site for years now and have yet to post anything.
> 
> Ramble over, carry on...


End file.
